Solve for $x$, $ \dfrac{3x - 2}{2x - 9} = 6$
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2x - 9$ $ 3x - 2 = 6(2x - 9) $ $3x - 2 = 12x - 54$ $-2 = 9x - 54$ $52 = 9x$ $9x = 52$ $x = \dfrac{52}{9}$